


Art for Building Safer Houses

by st_aurafina



Series: Art [11]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: When a number goes wrong and Harold is stabbed, his entire life is thrown into disarray. Seriously injured, he's left with no choice but to rely on someone else as he recovers. He chooses John (or, rather, John chooses himself) and invites John into his home and his very private life as he slowly heals from the trauma and the wounds.What happens when he realizes he wants John to stay close?
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: Art [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/794610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Person of Interest Big Bang 2020





	Art for Building Safer Houses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Building Safer Houses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817012) by [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD). 



[ ](https://imgur.com/IEKpcZt)

**Resources**  
Screencap from screencapped.net  
Green texture by Asunder on DA  
Flowers by Mellowmint on DA  
ECG stamp by Jake Burke  
Fonts from DaFont.com 


End file.
